Naruto : Miko (Naruto no Miko)
by Aurora 1412
Summary: Perjalanan, petualangan Naruto bersama teman-temannya mengungkap kebenaran dan jati dirinya (Very bad summary) Hehe /FemNaru / don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Miko**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : maybe M, but not lemon hehe**

**Pair : ...femNaru**

**Genre : supranatural, drama, dll**

**Warning : OOC, typo and Miss typo, bahasa amburadul**

**"Naruto..." / (Percakapan dalam bentuk Monster or Hewan)**

**'Naruto...' / (Inner bentuk Monster or Hewan)**

"Naruto..." / (Percakapan dalam bentuk Human)

'Naruto...' / (Inner bentuk Human)

(1412 present)

'Hey. Kalian dengar, Renkarnasi Miko yang dulu menyegel 'Monster' kegelapan ternyata ada disekolah Kita.'

'Aku juga mendengar gosip itu. Katanya Miko itu Hyuuga Hinata anak kelas 2-1.'

'Benar. Benar. Dilihat dari garis keturunan dan juga sikapanya yang sangat santun, tidak diragukan lagi Dia adalah Hime-sama.'

'Dia adalah Malaikat yang dikirim Kami-sama pada Kita.'

Bisik-bisik terdengar dari beberapa siswa-siswi di lorong sekolah.

Konoha Academy. Sekolah dengan sistem Asrama bagi Mereka yang membutuhkan, contohnya karena tempat tinggal Mereka yang cukup jauh, meski banyak juga yang tinggal diasrama meski rumah Mereka dekat. Sekolah khusus bagi orang-orang spesial yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Memang sedikit aneh di Zaman Modern seperti ini. Namun kekuatan superanatural kini sudah diakui di tingkat Dunia akibat kejadian 9 Tahun yang lalu dimana sosok 'Monster' menyebarkan terror dipenjuru Dunia, memanipulasi Manusia untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain, Manusia-manusia itu seolah dirasuki oleh semacam roh. Disaat Dunia semakin kacau sekelompok orang mencoba melawan dengan cara orang-orang zaman dulu, menyucikan Mereka dengan berbagai cara, dari mulai do'a yang dipanjatkan para exocist, Miko, Biksu, Onmyouji, Penyihir, bahkan keturunan Ksatria zaman dulu ikut andil dan beberapa orang yang berhubungan dengan Dunia superanatural. Hasilnya cukup mengejutkan, orang-orang yang dimanipulasi Monster itu bisa terlepas. Akhirnya para Manusia menyadari, cara yang dapat mengatasi kekacauan itu adalah Kekuatan superanatural.

Dalam catatan sejarah. Seorang Miko dengan kekuatan superanatural yang besar berhasil menyegel Sang 'Monster'. Namun bukan berarti Dunia damai, 'Monster' itu meninggalkan beberapa pengikut setia, yang bisa kapan saja membuka paksa segel jika segel mulai melemah. Miko yang mengetahui akan bahaya yang mengincar membuat perjanjian dengan Kami-sama. Saat Dia meninggalkan Dunia ini harus ada yang menggantikannya demi menjaga segel itu. Maka didirikanlah sekolah superanatural diberbagai Negara, untuk mencari keberadaan Sang Miko dan mencegah pemberontakan yang coba dilakukan sisa pengikut Sang Monster.

Tapi tahukah Kalian bagaimana cara mencari Sang Miko? Karena Miko di Dunia bukan hanya satu. Ya, ini adalah Rahasia yang hanya diketahui kalangan yang terlibat peristiwa 9 tahun. Miko itu memiliki ciri khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Miko yang terpilih, itu adalah ...

(1412)

"Hinata. Ayo ke Kantin, Kau tahu perutku sudah keroncongan dari tadi." ajak Sakura, Haruno Sakura gadis berambut permen karet, seorang Penyihir, keahliannya adalah sihir penyembuhan. Namun jangan salah sangka, didalam tubuhnya Dia memiliki kepribadian lain dengan kekuatan bak Monster, karena kepribadian satunya lagilah Dia tak akan mudah terkena ilusi oleh penyihir-penyihir jahat.

"Memangnya sudah jam istirahat?" Tanya Hinata polos. Gadis berdarah bangsawan, sifatnya bagai puteri baik hati. Dia seorang Miko dari Kuil keluarganya -Hyuuga- rumor disekolah mengatakan Dialah Sang renkarnasi Miko.

"10 menit yang lalu." jawab Sakura pendek.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu Aku ajak Naru-chan juga." Hinata berjalan kearah tempat duduk lain. Disana terlihat gadis berambut pirang cerah tengah terlelap.

"Na-naru. Na-naru. Sudah jam istirahat, Ayo Kita ke kantin." Bisik Hinata lembut.

Naruto, gadis yang tengah tidur itu hanya menggerakan beberapa bagian tubuh tanpa membuka mata.

"Kau terlalu lembut Hinata." ujar Ino. Dia adalah seorang Miko dari kuil Yamanaka. Kuil milik kekuarganya.

"Baka-Naru mau sampai kapan Kau tertidur! Ramenmu yang Kau sembunyikan dibalik altar kuil akan kubuang." Bisik Ino tepat ditelinganya.

Grep.

Tangan Ino dicengkram erat oleh Naruto, "Ja-jangan lakukan itu Ino. Itu adalah Ramen hasil jerih payahku melakukan Misi Rank-D. Kau tahukan betapa kecilnya bayaran misi Rank-D?" Tutur Naruto pilu. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Miko di kuil Yamanaka, anak adopsi keluarga Yamanaka. Uzumaki adalah klan yang cukup tua, dan memiliki Kuil dipuncak bukit. Namun tragedi 9 tahun yang lalu mengakibatkan kuil beserta para Uzumaki itu musnah. Hanya Naruto yang selamat, entah keajaiban apa itu.

Ino hanya bisa melongo. Ahh akhirnya Dia tahu alasan Naruto yang sering pulang telat ke Asrama, dan beberapa kali dihukum karena melanggar peraturan Jam Asrama.

"Hooo... jadi alasanmu pulang larut dan sering berkunjung ke kuil itu karena menjalankan Misi. Ahh bagaimana ya reaksi Tou-san jika puteri lucunya ini menjalankan Misi tanpa memberitahu. Khu. Khu. Khu." Ekspresi bengong tadi kini digantikan dengan ekspresi sadis.

Naruto hanya bisa merutuki mulutnya yang asal ceplos. Pasti Ino hanya menebak Dia menyembunyikan ramen instan dibelakang altar. Ya, tebakan Ino selalu benar, kadang Dia takut akan tebakan Ino

"Ino-chan..." rayu Naruto.

Seringai Ino makin melebar, Ahh Dia suka sekali ekspresi Imotounya ini. Meski umur Mereka sama namun Ino lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Naruto, jadi Dia sering bertindak sebagai Kakak, Meski Kakak yang sadis.

"Baiklah. Tapi Kau harus mengatakan ini dengan suara yang lembut 'Nee-san. Tolong', bagaimana?" Ujar Ino mengajukan syarat. Dalam hati Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Karena Naruto yang sekarang ini tidak terlalu suka jika harus memanggilnya 'Nee-san'

"Haahh... Miko sesat itu berulah lagi." Gumam Sakura menggeleng pasrah. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Sedang apa Kalian?" Tanya Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba pemuda berambut cokelat ini adalah seorang exocist. Dia juga memiliki patner seekor Anjing bernama Akamaru yang dapat mengendus bau iblis atau sejenisnya, Ya meski masih harus dilatih, karena sering kali melakukan kesalahan.

"Melihat adegan penuh cinta Kakak-beradik yang super nyentrik." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku heran kenapa Ino senang sekali menjahili adiknya itu. Tapi saat Aku menjahili Naruto, Dia langsung memarahiku." ujar Kiba heran.

"Itu karena seorang Kakak pasti memiliki fikiran seperti ini 'Yang boleh menjahili adikku hanyalah Aku.' Seperti itu. Hoaamm" Jelas Shikamaru yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Nara Shikanaru. Pemuda ini adalah seorang Biksu yang baru turun gunung, itulah rumor tentang biksu pemalas ini. Namun jangan meremehkannya atau Kau menyesal.

"Khem. Bukankah Kita akan ke kantin? Bukan begitu Sasuke-kun?" Sai mengintrupsi. Shimura Sai, pemuda yang selalu memasang senyum palsu, seorang Penyihir dalam bidang pertarungan. Dia juga putera salah satu petinggi bidang superanatural di Jepang.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan kata khasnya. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Onmyouji namun memiliki darah ksatria dari leluhurnya. Menjadikannya lebih unggul. Adik dari Ketua Anbu. Organisasi anti Monster. Yang melindungi daerah suci tempat berdirinya sekolah superanatural Konoha Academy.

Desa Konoha. Desa daerah pinggiran Tokyo yang masih asri dan sangat terjaga. Tanah tempat tertidurnya Miko legendaris dan juga Rahasia Dunia, Tempat penyegelan 'Monster'.

"Ya Tuhan. Ayo Hinata, Kau juga Naru, Ino. Istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi." Ujar Sakura sadar. Menarik Hinata dan Naruto diikuti Ino.

"Hoam wanita memang merepotkan." Komentar Shikamaru.

"Kita juga harus bergegas." Ajak Kiba berlari mendahului menuju kantin.

(1412)

"Ini adalah tahun terakhir Kalian. Karena saat memasuki kelas 3 maka artinya Kalian akan belajar sendiri. Hingga saat ujian kelulusan dan akhirnya dapat berpartisipasi dengan Dunia luar, Dunia superanatural yang lebih luas. Karenanya setiap siswa dan siswi diwajibkan mencari patner yang dapat membatu disaat genting. Dan Kalian boleh mencarinya di Hutan kematian. Namun Aku tak jamin akan keselamatannya. makhluk yang ada dihutan kematian bukan binatang biasa Mereka juga memiliki kekuatan superanatural. Mereka akan memilih. Jika Mereka menganggap Kalian cocok menjadi Master Mereka. Dan jika merasa tak sanggup maka kemasi barang Kalian sekarang dan pulang kerumah. Ahh dan untuk yang sudah memiliki patner maka memasuki hutan kematian tidak diperlukan lagi. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Ujar Mitarashi Anko. Salah satu Guru yang ditakuti karena akan kesadisannya.

"Anoo... Bagaimana jika peliharaan itu beli saja?" Tanya salah satu siswa.

"Silahkan kemasi barangmu nak. Baiklah jika tak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, maka selamat berburu." Ujar Anko dengan senyum sadisnya.

Beberapa anak memilih mundur, ada pula yang bernafas lega karena sudah memiliki patner, contohnya Kiba dengan anjingnya Akamaru, Shikamaru dengan Rusanya yang diberinama Kyou, Sai dengan Kucingnya yang diberinama Kaede. Ino dengan Burung Meraknya bernama Kira. Dan Sakura dengan Siput penyembuh bernama Katsuyu.

"Naru, hati-hati. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada didalam sana, namun dari namanya saja Aku mengerti bahwa tempat itu berbahaya. Hinata juga, jangan lengah." Nasehat Ino, nadanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Benar. Kalian harus hati-hati." Ujar Sakura. Ya orang-orang yang sudah memiliki patner dari kecil tidak akan tahu, karena patner Mereka adalah warisan keluarga. Biasanya patner diberikan pada anak pertama. contohnya Hinata dan Sasuke, karena Mereka memiliki Kakak maka patner warisan milik keluarga diserahkan pada yang tertua.

"Sekarang berlaga menjadi Kakak yang baik." komentar Kiba melihat kelakuan Ino. Dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Ino.

"Ha'i. Kami akan berhati-hati." Ujar Naruto dan Hinata.

"Bersiaplah. Gerbang akan dibuka." Teriak Anko.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Ya berangkat!' Teriak Anko.

(1412)

Naruto kini hanya bisa duduk lemas, beberapa jam lalu Dia terpisah dengan Hinata. Dan sekarang dihadapannya berdiri Sesosok ular yang sangat besar.

Dia sudah membaca beberapa mantra namun tak berpengaruh. Melemparkan jarum beracunpun tak mempan. Ahh mau bagaimana lagi Dia memang lemah.

"Kaa-san..." gumamnya pasrah.

Tunggu. Kaa-san? Oh ya seperti apa wajah Kaa-sannya itu, dan kapan Beliau meninggal? Apa saat penyerangan sang 'Monster'? Eh. Kenapa dengan ingatannya?

Sssstttt

Desisan ular raksasa itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri menatap mata si ular.

Nginnggggg

Kepalanya pusing. Mata ular itu, matanya mirip dengan.

"Akkhhh..." teriak Naruto memegang kepalanya.

Braakkkk

Ular itu terpental, Seekor rubah berekor 9 dengan bulu orange mencoba melindungi Naruto saat ular itu mencoba menyerang.

Ssstttt

Ular itu mendesis marah. Mengeluarkan aura keuunguan. Kepalanya bertambah menjadi 3. Rubah itu menggeram.

Braakk

Kini rubah itu yang terkena serangan, menabrak pohon.

Grrrrr

Wusshhh

Angin berhembus kencang, sosok lain muncul. Kini Anjing berukuran besar berwarna putih berdiri dibelakang Naruto, seakan melindungi gadis itu.

"Anjing suci milik klan Satomi yang melegenda?" Gumam Naruto tak percaya. Dia pernah membaca dibuku sejarah saat berkunjung ke Kuil Hyuuga. Anjing Suci, yang biasa dipanggil Yatsufusa, anjing yang melayani para Miko keluarga Satomi, namun karena bencana besar klan Satomi hancur dan Yatsufusa tak pernah muncul lagi, lalu kenapa sekarang muncul dihadapannya. Terlebih lagi...

Naruto menatap Rubah berekor 9. Rubah dalam legenda, Rubah yang seharusnya berbulu putih namun karena dulu Sang Master Mati akibat kesalahannya. rubah itu menyalahkan dirinya hingga bertapa ribuan tahun menjadikan bulu putih indahnya menjadi orange. Itu juga Dia tahu dari cerita yang sering Dia dengarkan dari Ino.

Ular yang melihat kedatangan satu makhluk lagi semakin marah. Aura keunguan semakin mengguar dari tubuhnya.

**"Ssttt... Kalian menggangguku! Masterku menginginkan gadis itu mati..."** desis ular itu. Binatang dengan kekuatan superanatural yang tinggi memang dapat berbicara, seperti halnya ular ini.

**"Grrr... Gadis ini akan menjadi Masterku!"** Ujar rubah bernama Kyuubi.

**"Maaf saja Kyuubi no Kitsune. Gadis ini memiliki takdir bersamaku." **Yatsufusa angkat bicara.

**"Tujuanku untuk membunuh gadis itu!"** Teriak ular itu menyerang membabi buta, Naruto mencoba melindungi diri dengan membuat Kekkai.

**"Sepertinya Kita harus membereskan ular ini terlebih dahulu." **Ujar Yatsufusa. Kyuubi mengagguk menyetujui.

(1412)

Entah keberapa kali Hinata menghela nafas. Pasalnya Dia tak menemukan patner yang cocok, terlebih lagi Dia terpisah dengan Naruto.

**"Oya. Oya. Ada apa denganmu Hime-sama? Kecantikanmu akan pudar jika terus menghela nafas seperti itu."**

Hinata menatap Hewan yang berbicara padanya. Seekor Harimau putih, Oke. Dia sebenarnya takut, amat sangat takut, bagaimanapun Dia itu hanya gadis berumur 16 tahun yang masih belum terbiasa dengan hal berbau superanatural meski Dia seorang Miko.

"A-ano... Si-siapa Ka-kau?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

**"Hahaha. Lucu sekali Hime. Perkenalkan, namaku Akane. Aku mengajukan diriku sebagai patnermu. Hyuuga Hinata."** Jawab Harimau bernama Akane.

"Ka-kau tahu namaku? Siapa sebenarnya Kau?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Aku? Hmm. Aku adalah patner Ibumu dulu. Salam kenal." Akane mendekat, perlahan tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya, berubah wujud menjadi seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dengan kimono putih motif bunga lavender. Mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata sayang. (Bayangin aja Akane di Akane ga Kill versi keibuan hahaha)

"A-akane-san mengenal Kaa-san? Hontou?" Air mata Hinata perlahan turun. Dirinya tak menyangka akan bertemu mantan patner Ibunya..

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya, Dia mirip denganmu. Saat pertama Aku melihatnya, itu saat Dia seumuran denganmu, Aku langsung menyukainya. Meski Dia terlihat lemah namun Dia sangat gigih. Sayang umurnya tak panjang. Itulah yang Aku tak suka dari manusia. Kehidupan Mereka terlalu singkat." ujar Akane, matanya menerawang jauh.

"Akane-san, akan Kujadikan Kau patnerku, lalu ceritakan banyak hal tetang Kaa-san." Ujar Hinata semangat.

Akane mengangguk setuju, Maka ritual segel pengikat darahpuun dimulai. Pertama Hinata yang melukai tangannya dan menuliskan beberapa kanji rumit di sebuah gulungan, lalu Akane juga menulis sebuah kanji digulungan lain.

"Dengan ini kontrak terpenuhi." Teriak keduanya. Gulungan menghilang sebagai gantinya ditelapak tangan Hinata tergambar sebuah tato perjanjian. Sedangkan Akane yang sudah berubah menjadi Harimau lagi menerima tatonya didahinya.

"Arigatou." Ujar Hinata.

(1412)

Ditempat lain. Sudah 2 jam berlalu, Sasuke dan seekor Elang bertatapan dengan tajam. Tak ada yang mengalah, keduanya sama keras kepalanya.

**"Haahh. Wakatta, Kau ingin Aku menjadi patnermu bukan?"** Tanya Sang Elang akhirnya mengalah.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Haha Akhirnya Dia menang. "Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

**"Kuanggap itu iya. Perkenalkan namaku Shou, Shousuke. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Shou. Jadi Uchiha, Mau langsung membuat kontrak?"**

Sasuke mengagguk, Shou langsung merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang pria berambut hitam, dengan warna kulit cokelat memakai kimono hitam polos. berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang putih pucat.

Acara pembuatan segel selesai. Tato segel kontrak diteria sasuke dilehernya begitu pula Shousuke. "Kita sekarang patner Nak. Aku tak akan menjadi beban untukmu." Ujar Shou.

Jduarrrr

Suara ledakan dari arah timur, jika melihat asapnya cukup jauh memang dari tempat Sasuke namun suaranya sangat terdengar jelas.

"Kita periksa." Ujar Sasuke.

**"Ayo naik ke punggungku."** Shou merubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi lebih besar. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Hinata yang juga mendengar suara ledakan itu juga bermaksud mencari penyebab ledakan.

**"Ayo naik." **Ajak Akane.

(1412)

Dimenara pengawas, Anko yang sebenarnya mengawasi para siswa dari monitor juga merasa kaget akan ledakan itu, dan juga aura jahat yang sangat terasa, Dia memiliki firasat buruk pasalnya beberapa jam lalu kamera pengintai yang mengikuti para siswa beberapa kehilangan sinyal.

"Apa perlu Kita periksa asal ledakan itu?" Tanya Anko pada ketua pengawas Morino Ibiki.

"Bawa beberapa orangmu untuk memeriksanya." Ujar Ibiki menyetujui.

(1412)

Ditempat ledakan. Seekor ular berkepala 3 sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Pofftt

Ular itu menghilang, hanya menyisakan selembar kertas koyak dengan ukiran rumit.

**"Shikigami! Makhluk sekuat itu hanya Shikigami buatan?!"** Geram Kyuubi tak percaya.

Yatsufusa tak berkomentar, namun jika dilihat Dia sama kagetnya dengan Kyuubi. Sedangkan Naruto tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Dia masih bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi.

Kyuubi dan Yatsufusa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis berseragam Konoha Academy.

**"Uzumaki Naruto. Kami ingin membuat kontrak denganmu."** Ujar Yatsufusa.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil menatap Yatsufusa takut. **"Tak perlu takut. Kau hanya perlu memilih. Siapa patnermu."** Kini giliran Kyuubi angkat bicara.

"A-aku tak bisa me-memilih. Ka-kalian telah menyelamatkan hidupku, A-aku berhutang nyawa pada Kalian." ujar Naruto menunduk takut.

**"Jika begitu buatlah 2 segel kontrak."** Saran Yatsufusa.

"Aku setuju dengan Yatsufusa. Bagaimana?" Kyuubi menatap Naruti penuh harap.

"Apa bisa?" Tanya Naruto tak Yakin. Kyuubi mengagguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab Naruto dan mengeluarkan dua gulungan kosong.

Kyuubi merubah dirinya. Sosok pria dengan rambut berwarna orange, kulit putih susu. Memakai kimono berwarna Merah seperti mata rubynya.

Begitu pula Yatsufusa. Dia merubah dirinya menjadi manusia. Fisiknya mirip Kyuubi namun berambut putih panjang diikat satu rendah dengan kimono berwarna putih.

"Aku akan menjagamu dalam bayangan Hime. Sedangkan Kyuubi akan selalu bersamamu." Ujar Yatsufusa, tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, sedangkan Kyuubi berubah menjadi Kyuubi versi Chibi.

-1412-

Shousuke terus terbang menuju asal ledakan bersama Sasuke yang terus menatap kebawah hutan kematian.

'Bukankah itu Hyuuga Hinata? Apa Dia juga penasaran dengan suara ledakan tadi. Sepertinya juga Dia sudah mendapatkan patner.' Batin Sasuke.

"Disana. Mendarat Shou." Perintah Sasuke.

**"Oke, Master."** Shou perlahan mendarat. Sasuke langsung turun dan memeriksa daerah sekitar.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Hinata yang juga sampai disana.

"Hinata. Kau juga tertarik akan ledakan tadi?" Tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Ya. Sepertinya disini ada pertarungan yang dahsyat." Komentar Hinata melihat sekelilingnya yang terlihat hancur.

**"Oya. Oya. Shou-kun,"** sapa Akane dengan nada centil.

**"Ck. Takdirku sedang jelek. Harus bertemu denganmu Akane."** Tanggap Shou dingin. Akane hanya tertawa elegan mendengar tanggapan itu.

"Na-naru!" Hinata berlari mendekati tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Pakaian sekolahnya terlihat koak dibeberapa tempat. Mata Hinata melihat sosok lain, seekor rumah lucu berekor 9.

"Kau pasti patner Naru. Tenang saja Dia sepertinya hanya kelelahan." Ujar Hinata pada Kyuubi yang menatap Hinata tajam.

"Biar kubawa si dobe ke Menara pengawas." Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Itu tak perlu Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Anko sudah sampai disana, memerintahkan anak buahnya membawa Naruto.

"Kalian lebih baik cepat kembali ke Gerbang hari mulai gelap." Nasehat Anko sebelum meninggalkan Mereka.

Akane dan Shousuke yang tadi berdebat terdiam saat mata Mereka menatap Kyuubi dan sosok Anjing kasat mata dibelakang Naruto, **"Dari dulu Aku tak menyukai keduanya."** Ujar Shou.

**"Ara. Ara. Kau mungkin iri akan ketampanan keduanya Shou-kun. Tapi, Aku akan tetap setia padamu." **

Ya. Sebenarnya juga Akane tak menyukai keduanya. Lebih tepatnya Kyuubi. Tak seperti Shou yang terang-terangan, Akane lebih suka menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Ayo Akane-san Kita kembali ke Gerbang." Ajak Hinata.

"Shou."

**"Siap Master." **Ujar Shou mengerti.

(1412)

Dimenara pengawas. Naruto kini tengah diperiksa oleh Dokter. Ino yang mengetahui itu cepat-cepat menuju tempat perawatan Naruto, tak lupa memberi kabar pada Ayahnya.

"Ketua. Ini yang kutemukan di tempat ledakan." Anko memberikan selembar kertas.

"Shikigami kelas atas?! Maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto diserang oleh Shikigami ini?" Tanya Ibiki memastikan.

"Kemungkinan besar. Apa Kita akan melaporkan ini ke pusat?"

"Hn. Buat laporan rinciannya. Ini sangat bahaya." Perintah Ibiki.

'Khu. Khu. Khu. Tentu saja bahaya, terlebih musuh Kalian ada tepat didepan Kalian.' Ujar seseorang yang berada disana.

TBC

A/N : Anjrit panjang Gila nih chapter. Imajinasinya juga kayaknya terlalu tinggi ya. Well itu gabungan dari beberapa Anime hehhe. Jaa matta ashita (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Miko**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : maybe M, but not lemon hehe**

**Pair : ...femNaru**

**Genre : supranatural, drama, dll**

**Warning : OOC, typo and Miss typo, bahasa amburadul**

**"Naruto..." / (Percakapan dalam bentuk Monster or Hewan)**

**'Naruto...' / (Inner bentuk Monster or Hewan)**

"Naruto..." / (Percakapan dalam bentuk Human)

'Naruto...' / (Inner bentuk Human)

(1412 present)

"Naruto diserang Shikigami buatan?! Bagaimana bisa?! Tori!'

Seorang pria berpenutup mata dan bermasker muncul segera didepan wanita bernama Senju Tsunade -Kepala Sekolah Konoha Academy-

"Kenapa Kau yang muncul Kakashi?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Ahh. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Tori ditemukan tewas di hutan kematian dekat dengan tempat Naruto diserang. Kematiannya masih dirahasiakan karenanya tak ada didalam laporan yang Anda baca." Ujar pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu tenang.

"Begitu. Jadi Anbu yang bertugas mengawasi Naruto tewas. Ini akan rumit jika Dewan tahu." Gumam Tsunade khawatir.

"Kakashi. Kuperintahkan Kau untuk mengawasi Naruto. Selidiki orang-orang yang selalu berada didekat Naruto, semuanya, tanpa terkecuali, termasuk teman-temannya." Perintah Tsunade.

"Sesuai keinginan Anda Tsunade-sama. Kalau begitu Saya permisi." Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

(1412)

-Naruto pov-

Uzumaki Naruto. Itu adalah namaku, sejujurnya Aku tak terlalu yakin itu adalah namaku. Karena, Aku tak punya ingatan sebelum Aku di adopsi keluarga Yamanaka. Aku tak ingat wajah orang tuaku atau kapan Mereka mati, Aku tak tahu Mereka benar-benar telah meninggalkan dunia ini atau belum, Aku hanya tahu dari keluarga baruku bahwa Mereka sudah tiada, entah kapan, sebelum atau saat bencana 9 tahun yang lalu bersama musnahnya keluarga besar Uzumaki. Hal yang paling kuingat sampai sekarang adalah Salju putih yang berubah menjadi Merah serta Panasnya api.

Namun, baru-baru ini Aku selalu memimpikan hal aneh, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah memegang katana, lalu Yukata yang Dia kenakan berlumuran darah, Dia tersenyum kearahku. Lalu semuanya gelap. Aku ingin tahu siapa wanita itu, maksud dari senyuman itu.

-Naruto pov end-

"Naru... Naru... Naru... " panggil Ino khawatir.

"Uggh.. I-ino, Ini dimana?" Tanya Naruto saat membuka matanya.

"Wokatta. Kupikir Kau akan mati. Hiks... Baka-Naru, Kau membuatku khawatir.." Ino memeluk erat Naruto. Meski Ino terkenal akan kejailannya pada Naruto tapi Dia sangat menyayangi Naruto,Naruto adalah adiknya, adik yang harus Dia jaga, karenanya Dia akan marah saat ada orang lain yang menjahili Naruto.

"I-ittai Ino, terlalu erat." Protes Naruto.

"Ahaha Gomen." Ujar Ino tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu Naru. Ah dan ini patnermu bukan." Hinata menyerahkan Kyuubi chibi yang ada diatas kursi dekat tempat tidur Naruto.

"Ha'i. Dia adalah patnerku namanya Kyuu-chan." Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan patnernya. Kyuubi hanya mendengus mendengar nama panggilan yang disematkan Naruto untuk dirinya, padahal harusnya Naruto tahu nama aslinya saat Dia menulis digulungan kontrak.

"Kau merubah nama patnermu. Dasar dobe." Komentar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam teme. Urusi saja urusanmu. Senang sekali mengganggu kebahagiaan orang." Ujar Naruto kesal.

"Kau! Dasar silau."

"Suram."

"Dasar kuncir kuda."

"Pantat ayam."

"Khem. Ini Unit kesehatan. Dan banyak orang yang sedang istirahat. Bisakah kalian tenang?" Shizune, kepala dari Unit kesehatan Konoha Academy sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura keunguan.

"Ha'i. Gomenasai." Sesal Naruto, Namun Sasuke tak terlalu peduli, dengan seenaknya Dia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Nah Naru. Sekarang Kau bisa kembali ke asrama, dan banyaklah istirahat disana, lukamu belum sembuh to... tal." Shizune sedikit tertegung. Dia sangat yakin dipunggung Naruto tadi ada banyak memar. Lalu kemana memar itu pergi?

"Shizune-sensei daijobou?" Tanya Sakura melihat Shizune yang melamun.

"A-ah Daijobu desu. Sensei tak bisa mengantarmu ke asrama. Tolong Kalian antarkan Naru." Shizune bergegas meninggalkan Unit kesehatan.

"Nah sekarang Ayo ke asrama. Bisa berdiri?" Tanya Ino. Naruto tersenyum sedikit menyeringai, menunjuk Shikamaru yang berbincang dengan Kiba.

"Shika, gendong Aku!" Pinta atau lebih tepat disebut perintah Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, menggaruk kepala belakangnya, dan mendekat kearah Naruto. "Ayo naik." Shikamaru berjongkok didepan Naruto. Senyum Naruto makin melebar.

"Ayo berangkat!" Teriak Naruto semangat. Kyuubi berlari mengikuti Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Terkadang Aku betanya-tanya kenapa Shika yang pemalas selalu mengabulkan permintaan Naruto."tanya Sakura lebih tepatnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kami bertiga teman masa kecil, karena Naruto paling kecil maka Shikamaru selalu memanjakannya hingga tak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto. Benar-benar adik manja. Aku terkadang sedih kenapa Naruto harus dewasa." Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kata-katamu seperti Nenek tua yang khawatir akan cucunya Ino." Komentar Kiba.

Bletak.

"Bilang apa Kau Anjing Kampung!" Teriak Ino.

"Ma~ ma~ I-ino-chan. Jangan terlalu keras. Nanti Sensei memarahi Kita, Ayo lebih baik Kita menyusul Mereka." Hinata menghalangi Ino yang mencoba untuk menjitak kepala Kiba lagi.

(1412)

Shizune berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat Tsunade, 'Aku yakin memar itu beberapa menit yang lalu ada. Tapi tadi saat kuperiksa... Memar itu seharusnya tak akan hilang beberapa hari kedepan. Mu-mungkinkah Naruto itu...' batin Shizune berkecamuk.

Brukk.

"A-aduh." Ringis Shizune saat menabrak sesuatu didepannya.

"Daijobou desu Shizune-san." Ujar seorang pria mengulurkan tangan bantuan.

"A-ah Arigatou Itachi-san." Shizune menerima uluran tangan dari pria bernama Itachi. Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Itachi, Ketua Anbu termuda dalam sejarah. Umurnya sekarang 20 tahun.

"Mau kemana Shizune-san?" Tanya Itachi ramah.

"Ah. Aku harus melaporkan sesuatu yang penting tentang..."

"Naruto." Potong Itachi.

"Ha'i. Bagaimana Itachi-san tahu?" Tanya Shizune tak mengerti.

"Tentu Aku tahu. Aku tahu semua tentang Naruto. Jadi Shizune-san, maaf tapi didunia ini ada hal yang tak boleh Kau ketahui." Jawab Itachi, tangannya dengan cepat menyentuh dahi Shizune.

"Kau tak melihat apa-apa. Naruto adalah gadis normal, lupakan semua hal yang ingin Kau laporkan pada Tsunade-sama." Bisik Itachi, Shizune ambruk setelah Itachi menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ah Ototou-kun. Sedang apa Kau disini?" Tanya Itachi menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tegak tak jauh dari tempat Dirinya dan Shizune yang terbaring.

"Apa yang coba Kau lakukan pada Shizune-Sensei? Apa yang sebenarnya Kau lakukan belakangan ini?! Terlalu aneh seorang dengan pangkat Kapten Anbu berkeliaran di sekolah?! Siapa yang sedang Kau selidiki?! Apa Hinata, Renkarnasi dari Miko legenda itu?! Tidak, Hinata bukanlah Miko legenda itu .Naruto! Kau dan Sensei menyebut nama itu tadi. Mungkinkah?!"

"Oh~ oh~Ototou. Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, hmm tapi akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu satu persatu, ini adalah perlakuan khusus dari seorang Kakak. Yang kulakukan pada Shizune-san adalah melindunginya. Jika seseorang terlalu banyak tahu akan kebenaran maka Dia akan menjadi taget. Yang kulakukan belakangan in? Hmm. Melakukan yang terbaik untuk dunia Mungkin. Aku disini hanya mengantar Dewan untuk bertemu Tsunade-sama. Yang sedang kuselidiki? Semua Manusia yang berada dilingkungan sekolah termasuk dirimu Ototou. Nah Apa yang akan Kau lakukan setelah mengetahui ini?" Itachi meatap Sasuke, senyu tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kau masih belum menjawab satu pertanyaan lagi. Naruto apa mungkin Dia?"

"Ya. Sesuai perkiraanmu. Dia adalah sebuah harapan sekaligus bencana."

"Bencana? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ahh~ sesi tanya jawab sudah habis, Aku perlu mengantarkan Shizune-san ke kantornya. Jaa Ototou." Itachi membopong Shizune dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Aniki! Tunggu! Cih.. sial!" Sasuke meninju diding didekatnya kesal.

(1412)

-Ruang Tsunade-

"Sudah kuduga akan terjadi hal ini. Jika saja gadis itu berada dibawah pengawasanku hal ini tak akan terjadi." Ujar pria yang memiliki bekas luka silang didagunya, Salah satu matanya ditutupi perban -Shimura Danzo-

"Dan Aku tak akan pernah mengizinkan hal itu. Jangan lupa jika Aku masih terikat darah dengan Naruto. Anda jangan lupa bahwa hukum darah nasih berlaku. Jika Aku tak setuju maka Naruto akan tetap disini!"

Danzo menatap Tsunade tajam. Tsunade balik menatap Danzo tak kalah tajam, Dia tak rakut pada Dewan, karena Dia masih bisa menang melawan Mereka, Dia dan Naruto terhubung pertalian darah tak langsung.

"Suatu saat Aku akan kembali dan mengambil gadis itu." Danzo keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Ahh. Kepalaku pusing. Kuserahkan segala hal mengenai Danzo padamu Itachi." Gumam Tsunade.

Danzo terus berjalan menuju tempat mobil yang menunggunya, wajahnya masih terlihat memendam kesal. Langkahnya terhenti, melirik kearah sudut gelap.

"Apa Kau disana?" Tanya Danzo entah pada siapa.

"Ha'i." Jawab suara laki-laki dari sudut gelap.

"Aku mengandalkanmu untuk mengawasi pergerakan orang-orang disini. Anakku, Sai."

"Ha'i Tou-sama." Sai keluar dari sudut kegelapan, tak lupa memamerkan senyum palsunya.

(1412)

"Yosha! Aku bisa mengambil Misi C-Rank. Ayo Kyuu Kita cari Misi mudah dengan bayaran mahal, dan membeli ramen Paman Teuchi!" Teriak Naruto terlalu bersemangat.

Bletak.

"Dobe. Jika ingin melakukan Misi C-Rank Kau harus membuat kelompok dan mencari pembimbing dari jajaran Sensei." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Jangan seenaknya memukul kepala orang teme." Naruto mengusap kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Tapi siapa yang mau jadi teman sekelompokku?" Gumam Naruto menatap teman-temannya yang sudah membuat kelompok.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kau denganku dobe. Aku juga belum mendapatkan kelompok." Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"Ehhhhh..." siswa dan siswi 2-1 menatap Sasuke dan Naruto tak percaya. Karena yang Mereka tahu, keduanya jika bersama maka akan perang mulut.

"Kau yakin teme. So-soalnya, Aku lemah, mantra saja belum becus, Aku akan jadi beban." Naruto menunduk, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah, Dia malu jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang jauh lebih kuat.

"Karenanya Kita harus mencari pembimbing yang bisa melatihmu." Ujar Sasuke, matanya melirik Naruto,

Deg.

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Aku boleh bergabung dengan Kalian bukan? Kalian kekurangan orang. Kelompok dibentuk minimal 3 orang." Ujar Sai.

"Eehhhh?" Kembali para siswa siswi kembali memandang Mereka. Pasalnya Sai dan Sasuke tak bisa akrab. Entah apa jadinya kelompok itu.

"Kalau begitu Aku akan mengajukan diri sebagai pembimbing Kalian." Ujar pria bermasker entah darimana munculnya.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto tak yakin.

"Bagaimana Naru. Atau Kau lebih memilih Anko-sensei. Atau Ibiki-sensei jadi pembimbing. Well itu tergantung Kalian." Kakashi memberi pilihan.

"Aku memilih Kaka-sensei saja, bagaimana teme, Sai?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sai. Meminta pendapat.

"Hn."

"Aku setuju saja." Jawab Sai.

"Sudah diputuskan. Tim Kakashi terbentuk." Ujar Naruto riang.

'Mereka benar-benar membuat Tim.' Batin para siswa tak percaya akan kombinasi tim nyentrik itu.

"Kalau begitu Aku akan lapor pada Baa-chan, dan mendaftarkan kelompok Kita ke devisi Misi. Jaa." Naruto berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya, Ahh Dia ingin cepat-cepat menjalankan Misi pertama dengan kelompoknya.

_**"Suatu saat Kau akan tahu Misimu yang sebenarnya."**_

'Si-siapa? Akhh Kepalaku.' Keseimbangan Naruto perlahan goyah. Kyuubi cepat-cepat mengambil bentuk Humannya.

Grep.

"Naruto!" Panggil Kyuubi khawatir. Yatsufusa menampakan wujudnya.

**"Naikkan Dia ke punggungku. Cepat!" **Ujar Yatsufusa.

"Biar Aku yang bawa, Akan aneh jika Kalian berkeliaran berdua. Terlebih Kalian makhluk legenda yang sudah lama menghilang." Kakashi datang dan langsung mengambil Naruto dari tangan Kyuubi.

**"Kupercayakan padamu Manusia."** Yatsufusa kembali menghilang. Kyuubi mengangguk dan berubah kembali menjadi chibi Kyuubi

"Nah. Nah. Sekarang Aku harus ketempat Shizune." Ujar Kakashi ringan dan menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

"Naruto-chan. Kenapa lagi Kakashi-san?" Tanya Shizune khawatir.

"Aku menemukannya pingsan dikoridor saat akan mendaftarkan kelompok baru. Tolong tangani Dia Shizune, Aku harus pergi ketempat Tsunade-sama." Kakashi berjalan keluar pintu.

"Se-enaknya saja." Gumam Shizune kesal.

_**-Naruto dream-**_

_**(Naruto dream 7 years ago)**_

_**"Kau adalah anak yang diberkati Kami-sama Naru. Suatu saat Kau akan mengerti akan tugasmu, dan kenapa Kau dilahirkan."**_

_**'Siapa? Siapa Kau? Kenapa Aku tak dapat melihat wajahmu? Ini Aku? Apakah Aku bermimipi?' Batin Naruto menatap dirinya dipantulan air.**_

_**"Kau permata Uzumaki. Simbol keabadian."**_

_**Naruto menatap orang yang berbicara itu. Namun tetap wajahnya tak terlihat.**_

_**Hah**_

_**Hah**_

_**Hah**_

_**'Dingin. Si-siapapun tolong A-aku.' Naruto terus berlari diatas tumpukan salju tanpa alas kaki.**_

_**Crasss**_

_**"Gomenasai Naru. Ini untuk kebaikanmu."**_

_**'Sa-sakit. Ke-kenapa Ka-kau menusukku.' Naruto memegang dadanya. Yukata putihnya berubah menjadi merah. Matanya menatap orang yang menusuknya, Dia mencoba melihat sekelilingnya, Api berkobar dimana-mana, suara teriakan disegala penjuru.**_

_**"Permata? Simbol keabadian? Bukankah Aku hanya manusia yang tak diinginkan." Gumam Naruto.**_

_**"Apa Kau ingin mati seperti itu? Atau hidup dan mencari alasan kenapa Kau bernasib seperti ini?" Tanya seorang wanita. Naruto memfokuskan matanya mencari tahu siapa wanita itu.**_

_**"Pilihlah. Mati tanpa tahu apa-apa. Hidup untuk mencari alasan kenapa Kau dibunuh. Pilihlah." Wanita itu mengajukan pilihan.**_

_**"A-aku ingin hidup!"**_

_**"Kontak terpenuhi. Aku akan hidup dalam dirimu. Kau sekarang mengemban tugas berat. Misimu jauh lebih rumit. Pilihan yang bagus Uzumaki Naruto."**_

_**-Naruto dream end-**_

Naruto membuka matanya, nafasnya memburu. Mimpi itu, mimpi yang sangat mengerikan. Sekarang Dia ingat, seharusnya Dia sudah mati 9 tahun lalu.

"Sebenarnya Aku ini siapa? Aku ini apa?"Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Naruto-chan. Kau sudah sadar? Eh kenapa Kau menangis?" Tanya Shizune menatap mata Naruto yang sembab.

"A-ah ti-tidak Sensei. Hanya mimpi buruk. Aku sudah merasa baikan, Aku akan ke Asrama." Naruto berjalan keluar ruangan dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

**"Hime. Kau terlihat murung. Ada apa?"** Tanya Kyuubi.

"Kyuu. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika Kau seharusnya mati?" Naruto balik bertanya.

**"Tentu saja terkejut. Dan mencari tahu alasan kematianku."** Jawab Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kyuu-chan. Siapa patnermu sebelum Aku?" Tanya Naruto! Mengganti topik pembicaraan.

**"Patnerku dulu seorang ksatri pemberani. Namun Dia mati karena kesalahanku. Karena Aku tak becus sebagai patner. Lalu Aku mengasingkan diri kesebuah hutan. Hingga 1 bulan yang lalu, Aku bertemu seorang Malaikat utusan Tuhan. Dia berkata untuk menebus semua kesalahanku Aku harus melayani seorang Miko dari klan Uzumaki, dan itu Kau Hime. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Aku akan selalu menjagamu." **Naruto tersenyum kecil. Mengusap kepala Kyuubi sayang.

"Pasti berat menanggung rasa bersalah selama ribuan tahun. Kau kuat Kyuu-chan." Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau Kau Yatsufusa? Siapa patnermu?"

**"Patnerku seorang pendeta." **Jawab Yatsufusa.

"Are? Yang kutahu Kau hanya melayani wanita klan Satomi. Kenapa Kau memilih pria?" Tanya Naruti tak mengerti.

**"Dasar Ero-Inu. Hanya memilih wanita, dan terakhir pria. Kau pastinya Gay." **Komentar Kyuubi.

Bugh

Dengan entengnya Yatsufusa meninjak Kyuubi versi kecil, **"Pendeta itu memiliki Aura yang sama dengan Miko Klan Satomi yang pernah menjadi Masterku. Namun setelah klan Satomi hancur Aku mengasingkan diri di Kuil yang berada di puncak gunung." **Jawab Yatsufusa.

Naruto sweatdrop melihat Kyuubi yang masih diinjak, "Ano.. Yatsufusa, Kyuu-chan bisa mati jika seperti itu."

**"Ah. Aku tak sadar ada rubah kecil disini."** Yatufusa menyeringai, menampilkan taringnya, kyuubi menggeram kesal.

"Lalu kenapa Kau memilihku menjadi patner? Aku bukan dari Klan Satomi."

**"Aku juga didatangi Malaikat sama seperti rubah itu hanya saja bukan untuk menebus kesalahan, melainkan agar keberadaannku tetap ada."**

"Oh jadi Kalian memilihku karena memiliki alasan tersendiri. Aku tak masalah dengan alasan Kalian. Aku senang ada Kalian disampingku." Ujar Naruto, langkah Kakinya sekarang ringan. Beban difikirannya sedikit terangkat karena bercerita bersama 2 Makhluk legenda itu.

**'Dan alasan satu lagi. Karena Kau adalah amanat orang itu, yang harus dijaga dari berbagai hal meski harus mengorbankan nyawa.' **Batin keduanya berbarengan. Menatap Naruto yang bersenandung riang

"Ah. Aku lupa mendaftarkan kelompok baruku!" Teriak Naruto.

"Hooo. Jadi Dia memiliki 2 kontrak dengan makhluk Legenda itu. Menarik." Gumam seorang pria dari jauh, menatap 2 makhluk yang tengah berinterkasi dengan 1 Manusia.

**"Yatsufusa. Jangan terlalu sering menampakan diri. Orang-orang hanya tahu Akulah patnernya. Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika ada orang yang tahu bukan? Dan lagi Aku merasa Naruto sedang diawasi." **Ujar Kyuubi.

**"Hn. Aku juga akan sering berjauhan dengan Naruto sekarang. Karenanya kutitipkan Dia. Aku akan menyelidiki orang-orang dan sekolah ini."** Yatsufusa kembali menghilang. Kyuubi mengangguk dan berlari menyusul Naruto yang sudah lari terburu-buru untuk mendaftarkan kelompoknya.

(1412)

Sudah 1 Minggu Naruto membentuk Tim. Dia sudah beberapa kali menyelesaikan Misi C-rank. Namun Dirinya sudah bosan. Karena Misi C-rank yang diambil Pembimbingnya hanya yang didalam desa. Setidaknya Dia ingin menjalankan Misi keluar desa, misalnya, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, atau desa kecil lainnya.

"Ahh. Menyebalkan sekali Ero-sensei itu. Lebih baik Aku makan Ramen Paman Teuchi saja." Gumam Naruto. Hari ini Dia dan timnya telah menyelesaikan Misi C-rank dan mendapat bayaran yang lumayan. Meski Dia tak puas karena masih diwilayah Konoha.

"Aku akan prots nanti." Tekad Naruto.

Singgg

'Kekkai?' Batin Naruto. Mataya menatap kesana kemari, orang-orang yang tadi berlalu lalang menghilang. Jadi benar, Dia diseret paksa memasuki Kekkai yang dibuat seseorang.

Kyuubi bertransformasi menjadi besar, Yatsufusa menampakan diri dan langsungmengambil posisi siap menyerang, **"Naruto, hati-hati." **Yatsufusa menatap Naruto yang langsung waspada.

"Ah. Jadi gadis ini yang diinginkan Master. Hmm cantik juga." Seorang pria berjubah dan bertopeng berdiri diatas rumah penduduk.

"Jangan main-main. Master tak suka menunggu." Tegur seorang wanita memakai jubah dan memakai topeng yang sama seperti pria pertama.

"Siapa Kalian? Ada urusan apa denganku?" Tanya Naruto lantang. Dia sudah siap menyerang dengan jarum beracun dan beberapa kertas mantra.

"Gadis pemberani." Pria berjubah itu melemparkan beberapa mantra sihir.

Jduar

Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan membuat Kekkai pelindung, 'Penyihir?' Batin Naruto.

_**"Dengar Naru. Ini pembelajaran dari Penyihir hebat Sakura-sama. Jika Kau tiba-tiba diserang oleh penyihir. Kau harus melihatnya dulu jika Dia membawa tongkat sihir, rebut tongkatnya atau jauhkan Dia dari tongkat sihir, karena penyihir dengan tongkat sihir berarti Dia masih dalam metode latihan. Dan jika penyihir itu menyerang tanpa tongkat sihir Kau harus mencari benda bernama Batu sihir, Dia pasti memilikinya entah disembunyikan dimana yang pasti dengan menghancurkan batu sama dengan Kalah. Dan Jika penyihir itu tak memiliki keduanya maka Dia penyihir murni. Penyihir yang terpilih. Namun penyihir seperti itu jumlahnya tidak banyak lagi, dan Aku tak tahu cara mengalahkan penyihir terpilih Hehe." Jelas Sakura**_

_**"Kalau Sakura-chan? Jenis penyihir seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran**_

_**"Tentu saja penyiir terpilih. Hebat bukan." Ujar Sakura bangga.**_

Naruto mengangguk saat mengingat penjelasan Sakura. Tak sia-sia Dia menanyakan kelemahan para pemilik kekuatan superanatural.

'Tanpa tongkat sihir. Kalau begitu Aku perlu mencari batu sihir.' Batin Naruto meneliti pria itu.

'Ck. Memakai jubah, itu sulit.'

"Kalau begitu 'Aku Uzumaki Naruto, pemilik kontak dari Dewa Angin memerintahkan para Angin berhembuslah,'." Gumam Naruto.

Wussshhhhh. Wussshhhh...

Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Menerbangkan jubah pria itu. "Ketemu." Ujar Naruto melemparkan sebuah jarum yang dibalut dengan kertas mantra.

Prang

Batu sihir yang ada dipergelangan kaki pria itu pecah, pria itu kaget, "Gadis sialan!" Geram pria itu marah.

"Ck. Kau mundur. Biar Aku yang hadapi gadis itu." Ujar wanita yang sedari tadi menonton Mereka.

"Keluarlah tombak pemusnah iblis!" Teriak wanita itu.

Tombak berwarna hitam panjang muncul entah darimana.

'Sekarang Exocist. Tidak bisakah Aku beristirahat sebentar?' Batin Naruto menjerit.

Bagaimana tidak, Dia baru saja pulang dari Misi bahkan Dia belum minum air. Ya Tuhan.

_**"Hmm jika Kau melawan exocist. Kau harus perhatikan patnernya bergerak kearah mana. Senjata pemusnah iblis biasanya bereaksi pada pergerakan sang patner. Tapi tergantung kelihaian si pemilik juga."**_

"Jadi yang perlu kulakukan hanya mencari patnernya." Gumam Naruto mengingat perkataan Kiba.

Duarr

"Na-nani?!" Untung saja Kyuubi mendorong Naruto kearah Yatsufusa jika tidak Dia mungkin mati akibat serangan itu.

**"Hime. Hati-hati, patnernya Bunglon," **teriak Kyuubi.

"Oh bagus. Sekarang Aku harus bagaimana?!"

Deg.

Ngingggg

"Akkhhhh..." Naruto berteriak kencang. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

**"Cih. Jangan lagi,"** geram Yatsufusa. Naruto sudah ambruk tak sadarkan diri disamping Yatsufusa.

"Hari keberuntunganku." Ujar Wanita itu senang, Yatsufusa bertransformasi menjadi manusia membopong Naruto untuk melarikan diri. Dan Kyuubi melindungi Mereka dari depan.

Bugh.

"Jangan lupakan Aku rubah. Memang benar batu sihirku hancur namun patnerku masih ada." Ujar pria yang dikalahkan Naruto.

Kyuubi meringis saat seekor banteng hitam menghantamnya.** 'Ck. Sihirku masih belum pulih meski bertapa. Tapi Aku harus melindungi Hime-sama.' **Batin Kyuubi.

Jduar

Cahaya hitam dari tombak menghantam Kyuubi, **"Kyuubi!" **Teriak Yatsufusa khawatir. Bagaimanapun disini Mereka yang dirugikan. Yatsufusa tak mungkin meninggalkan Naruto dan bertarung dengan Mereka.

**"Aku tak apa. Cari cara saja untuk menghancurkan Kekkai."** Ujar Kyuubi.

**"Kekuatanku tak sebesar dulu. Namun Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Naru." **Gumam Yatsufusa.

(1412)

Sasuke benar-benar kesal sekarang ini. Si Naru-dobe dengan seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya. Bukankah Dia berjanji akan meneraktir ramen? Bukan Dia tak punya uang atau apa hanya saja janji tetaplah janji bukan?

**"Master. Didepan sana ada Kekkai. Hati-hati."**

"Kekkai? Ditengah pertokoan seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

**"Ya. Dan yang tengah bertarung disana adalah teman satu tim Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto."** Ujar Sou.

"Naruto? Ck si dobe itu sedang cari masalah? Sou cari celah, Aku ingin masuk. Akan kutagih janji teraktiran ramennya." Perintah Sasuke.

Kyuubi sudah tak kuat lagi, melawan Mereka cukup sulit, terlebih wanita bunglon itu. Dia seperti tahu saja bahwa sihir Kyuubi masih dalam tahap pemulihan.

**"Oya. Oya. Lihat siapa yang babak belur."** Ujar Sousuke menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan mengejek..

"Naruto! Ck. Guren!" Panggil Sasuke, Sesosok iblis muncul.

"Tangani Mereka, dan Sou bantu Guren." Perintah Sasuke.

Guren adalah Shikigami milik Sasuke. Iblis yang pernah Dia kalahkan dan membuatnya menjadi Shikigami.

"Kau pria berambut putih. Serahkan si dobe padaku, jadi Kau bisa fokus untuk memecahkan Kekkai."

Yatsufusa mendelik tajam. Hanya Naruto yang bisa memerintahnya, namun kali ini sepertinya Dia harus menurut. Diapun menyerahkan Naruto pada Sasuke.

**"Perlu bantuan Kyuubi?"** Tanya Sou dengan nada menyebalkan.

**"Hn."** Jawab Kyuubi. Dia tak ingin tapi keadaan harus membuatnya menerima bantuan dari Sousuke.

Kraakk.

Prang.

Kekkai hancur. Kyuubi dengan cepat berganti wujud menjadi Chibi dan Yatsufusa menghilangkan keberadaannya.

2 orang penyerang tadi menghilang saat Kekkai hancur, "Kembalilah Guren." Perintah Sasuke.

Pertokoan yang tadi hancur kembali seperti semula. Begitulah kineja Kekkai, waktu seakan terhenti saat Kekkai di aktifkan.

Orang-orang menatap aneh pada Sasuke yang membopong Naruto yang pingsan. Namun Dia tak memperdulikannya. Sekarang yang penting Naruto segera dibawa ke tempat Shizune.

(1412)

"Bagaimana Kakashi?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Naruto diselamatkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Kakashi.

"Baguslah. Kita tak bisa terus melindungi gadis itu, Dia harus bisa melewati segala bahaya, karena Kita tak selamanya dapat membatunya." Ujar Tsuande merasa lega.

'Gomen Naru. Semuanya untuk kebaikanmu.' Batin Tsunade.

TBC

A/N : Makin Gaje. Maafkan author stress ini Minna. . Jangan kecewa akan ceritanya ya. Karena ini cuma ide yang melintas dalam sehari (: jaa nee

-Aurora out-


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Miko**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : maybe M, but not lemon hehe**

**Pair : ...femNaru**

**Genre : supranatural, drama, dll**

**Warning : OOC, typo and Miss typo, bahasa amburadul**

**"Naruto..." / (Percakapan dalam bentuk Monster or Hewan)**

**'Naruto...' / (Inner bentuk Monster or Hewan)**

"Naruto..." / (Percakapan dalam bentuk Human)

'Naruto...' / (Inner bentuk Human)

(1412 present)

**Alam bawah sadar**

**"Menyedihkan sekali Naru-chan. Apa Aku terlalu berharap padamu? Karena Kau keturunan Dia?" Sosok bayangan muncul dihadapan Naruto.**

**"Ano.. etto.. Siapa? Ini dimana?" Tanya Naruto menatap kekiri dan ke kanan, hanya ruangan putih yang Dia lihat.**

**"Oh. Oh. Kau bahkan lupa siapa Aku? Penyelamat nyawamu ini? Seberapa parahnya Kau kehilangan ingatan? Dan ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu. Didunia sana Kau tengah tak sadarkan diri."**

**"Alam bawah sadar ya. Tu-tunggu penyelamatku? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.**

**Bayangan hitam itu perlahan berubah wujud menjadi seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat, bola matanya mirip orang-prang klan Hyuuga namun sedikit keunguan. "Namaku Shion. Uzumaki Shion, Orang-orang zaman dulu menyebutku Kami no Hikari. Aku akan hidup dalam diri Miko yang sudah dipilih Kami-sama untuk membimbing umat Manusia kedalam Cahaya. Dan Kau sudah dipilih saat masih dalam kandungan sebagai Miko legenda serta Renkarnasiku Naru." Ujar Shion memperkenalkan diri.**

**Naruto terdiam mencerna info yang didapatnya dari wanita misterius itu, "Aku tak mengerti." Naruto berkata polos.**

**Shion yang dari tadi bersikap anggun akhirnya tak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya, "Aku tak tahu Kau bisa sebodoh itu. Oh Kami-sama, Apa Kau tak salah memilih anak? Aduh kepalaku sakit.. Intinya Kau harus memerangi kegelapan Dunia, serta menyegel setengah bagian lagi jiwa 'Monster'. Karena 9 tahun yang lalu 'Monster' itu hanya tersegel setengah jiwanya saja, akibat Miko yang terluka parah, meski Aku mencoba menolong Miko itu tapi energiku tak cukup, Hingga Aku diperintahkan untuk menolongmu, dan masuk kedalam dirimu. Meninggalkan Miko yang terluka parah akibat menyegel 'Moster'. Sebenarnya Aku tak diizinkan untuk memberikan info ini, harusnya Kau menyadari Misimu, namun sepertinya 'Monster' setengah jiwa itu sudah memulai pergerakannya, Aku dapat merasakannya. Jadi Naru, sebagai keturunanku Kau harus bisa mengalahkan Monster itu, sebelum ..." Shion tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.**

**"Sebelum?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.**

**"Tidak. Cukup itu saja. Jadi Naru, Kumohon hentikan 'Monster' itu. Apapun yang menunggumu dimasa depan Jangan pernah ragu. Keputusanmu adalah hal penting." Shion mengelus kepala Naruto lembut.**

Perlahan dunia serba putih itu menggelap.

Naruto membuka mata. Menatap kesana-kemari dengan liar, "Oh Kau sudah bangun dobe?"

"Sasu-teme. Ini dimana? Lalu bagaimana orang-orang tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ditempat Shizune-sensei. Dan masalah orang-orang itu Kau tenang saja Mereka kabur saat Kekkainya dihancurkan. Yang lebih penting, bagaimana bisa Kau terlibat dengan Mereka dobe?"

"A-ah itu ya. Entahlah, saat mau ke tempat Paman Teuchi tiba-tiba Aku sudah masuk Kekkai." Jawab Narto seadanya.

"Ck. Kau itu benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa tidak menyadarai adanya Kekkai Hah?!" Tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku menyadarinya tapi terlambat." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Tapi teme. Berkat Kau, Aku selamat, Arigatou." Naruto tersenyum manis. Membuat Sasuke sedikit memerah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyelamatkanmu. Aku hanya menagih hutangmu. Kau berjanji meneraktirku ramen. Aku akan panggilkan Shizune-sensei dulu." Sasuke berbalik keluar mencari Shizune

"Miko dalam legenda? Jangan bercanda. Aku hanya Miko biasa, Miko kuil Yamanaka. Aku..." Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Wusshhh

Angin berhembus kencang dari arah jendela yang dibuka.

_**"Naru. Maukah Kau berjanji pada Nii-san?" Seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun berambut hitam jabrik dengan dua bola mata indah berwarna sapphire menghampiri Naruto kecil berumur 7 tahun yang tengah bermain dihalaman Kuil **_

_**"Nani?" Tanya Naruto menatap pemuda itu dengan tampang polos.**_

_**"Kau tahu bukan Nii-san sangat menyayangimu?" Tanya pemuda itu menatap Naruto.**_

_**Naruto mengangguk.**_

_**"Maka berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakan Nii-san dan selalu ada disamping Nii-san, karena Naru adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang Nii-san miliki. Bagaimana?"**_

_**"Ha'i. Naru janji, karena Naru juga sayang Nii-san." Naruto tersenyum cerah kearah pemuda yang juga tersenyum teduh pada Naruto.**_

Wusshh

Angin kencang kembali berhembus

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku berjanji, namun Kau juga yang melanggarnya Menma-nii." gumam Naruto.

Satu potongan ingatan masuk kedalam otaknya. Akhirnya Dia tahu salah satu keluarganya, Nii-sannya. Ahh betapa bahagianya dirinya, namun Dia juga tak memungkiri akan kesedihannya.

Kyuubi yang melihat Hime-nya terlihat sedih mendekat, dan mengelus-ngeluskan kepalanya kearah tangan Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti akan maksud Kyuubi mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Daijobu desu Kyu-chan. Dan Terima kasih telah melindungiku, Yatsufusa juga, Terima kasih." Ujar Naruto.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar dikoridor menuju Ruang kesehatan.

Brakk

"Naru!" Panggil Ino khawatir.

"I-ino? Sakura? Hinata? Hai." Sapa Naruto dengan senyum santainya.

Bletak.

"Hay? Kenapa Kau bersikap santai setelah iseseorang menyerangmu? Berapa kadar kebodohanmu itu." Racau Ino.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat jitakan Ino.

"Kenapa harus Kau Imotou?" Gumam Ino menahan tangis.

"Mengatakan sesuatu Ino?" Tanya Naruto. Ino menggeleng cepat.

"A-ah ini buah untukmu Naru. Cepatlah sembuh, Kau sepertinya senang sekali berada diruangan Shizune-Sensei." Hinata memberikan sekeranjang buah, dan meletakannya dimeja samping ranjang.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto tulus.

"Jika ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit, Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan membatumu menyembuhkan luka. Seorang gadis tak baik memiliki bekas luka, laki-laki tak menyukai gadis yang terluka seperti itu." Nasehat Sakura. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Kyuubi menatap intens salah satu buah yang ada dalam keranjang, "Kau mau apel Kyu-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang faham akan tatapan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengangguk antusias. Naruto terkikik geli melihat Kyuubi yang dengan rakus memakan apel merah.

Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

_**Flashback On.**_

_**"Kenapa Kita dipanggil Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Ino**_

_**"Entahlah. Namun sepertinya penting." Jawab Sakura.**_

_**"Yang terpenting Kita harus bergegas." Ujar Hinata.**_

_**Mereka akhirnya sampai didepan pintu ruang Kepala sekolah. "Are Kiba, Sai, Shika, Sasuke?Kalian juga dipanggil Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Ino melihat teman sekelasnya yang berada didepan pintu Kepala Sekolah.**_

_**"Oh Kalian juga ya?" Sai balik bertanya.. ktiga gadis itu mengagguk.**_

_**Cklek**_

_**Suara pintu terbuka, mengalihkan pandangan Mereka.**_

_**"Kalian sudah datang. Ayo masuk." Kakashi mempersilahkan Mereka masuk.**_

_**Ketujuhnya tertegung kaget. Diruang kepala sekolah ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang yang Mereka kenal.**_

_**'Aniki, Tou-san' batin Sasuke, melihat 2 orang yang dikenalnya. Kakaknya yang sekarang sudah menjadi ketua Anbu, dan Ayahnya yang seperti biasa memancarkan aura dingin**_

_**"Tou-san, Nii-sama." Gumam Hinata. Menatap kedua pria yang diam tak bergimang**_

_**"Nee-san?" Tanya Kiba tak yakin. Melihat wanita bersama Anjing yang lebih besar dari Akamaru**_

_**'Baa-san.' Batin Sakura, melirik Wanita tua yang tengah duduk sambil berbincang dengan Tsunade.**_

_**Sai hanya tersenyum melihat seorang pria yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya, 'Nii-san.' Batin Sai**_

_**"Hoammm.." Shikamaru menguap lebar tanpa peduli tatapan Ayahnya yang ada disana.**_

_**"Tou-san. Kenapa Kau disini? Bukankah Kau sedang di Kirigakure?" Tanya Ino. Well, dari 7 orang itu sepertinya ada satu yang tak mempedulikan atmosfir berat diruangan itu.**_

_**"Khem. Kalian sudah berkumpul. Aku ucapkan Terima kasih atas kedatangan Kalian. Aku akan langsung menjelaskan situasi sekarang." Ujar Tsunade membuka pembicaraan.**_

_**Ruangan itu hening, menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari Tsunade. "Siang ini, orang yang selama ini Kita cari, Sang Miko Uzumaki Naruto, diserang oleh 2 orang tak dikenal. Mereka berhasil melewati Kekkai pelindung di desa Konoha..."**_

_**"Apa maksud Anda Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Ino memotong kalimat Tsunade.**_

_**"Aku belum menyelesaikan penjelasanku Yamanaka Ino. Dan jangan ada yang menyela perkataanku." Ujar Tsunade keras, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ino hanya menunduk takut.**_

_**"Aku membiarkan Mereka menyerang Naruto, Aku ingin melihat Dia, melihat kecakapannya. Namun sepetinya kekuatan Naruto masih dalam tahap pemula, kekuatannya belum bangkit. Lalu kuperintahkan Kakashi untuk meolongnya, namun Uchiha Sasuke lebih dulu menolong cucuku. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Tsunade menatap Sasuke sebentar. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pada semua orang yang ada disana.**_

_**"Awalnya Aku akan membiarkan hal ini. Namun situasi berubah, mata-mataku memberikan laporan Pengikut Sang 'Monster' memulai pergerakannya lagi. Mereka tengah mengumpulkan pengikut setia 'Monster' dari seluruh Dunia. Karena itulah alasanku mengundang Kalian." Tsunade menatap 7 muridnya.**_

_**"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan kerabat Kalian. Mulai sekarang Kalian akan menjadi Ksatria yang menjaga Naruto. Kalian akan menjaga Naruto berpasangan. Sai-Sakura, Kalian 2 penyihir berbakat, memiliki insting bertarung yang hebat. Kiba-Hinata, Kalian tipe yang bertolak belakang namun jika Kalian bertarung bersama Kalian akan menjadi musuh yang merepotkan. Shikamaru-Ino Kalian pasangan paling cocok terlebih Kalian besar dikuil, Kalian bisa melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan Sasuke, Kau sendiri, sebenarnya Kau kupasangkan dengan Naru, Kalian memiliki banyak persamaan. Jadi kumohon lindungi Naruto dengan segenap kekuatan Kalian." Ujar Tsunade.**_

_**Ketujuhnya hanya diam tak menjawab, Mereka masih bingung akan hal yang baru dijelaskan Tsunade.**_

_**"Bolehkah Aku bertanya Tsunade-sama? Maksud Anda Sang Miko itu, Mungkinkah Naru adalah Miko dalam legenda?" Tanya Sakura.**_

_**"Ya." Jawab Tsunade singkat.**_

_**"Bagaimana Anda bisa yakin Naru adalah Miko itu?" Tanya Hinata.**_

_**"Kalangan awam tak akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada cara mengetahui Miko legenda itu, hanya para petinggi dewan tiap Negara yang mengetahui hal ini. Miko dalam legenda Dia terlahir dengan sebuah luka atau mungkin bisa disebut tanda lahir di punggungnya. Tanda itu menyerupai sepasang sayap. Kalian akan tahu jika melihat punggung Naruto." Jawab Tsunade.**_

_**Ino ingat, sangat ingat saat masih kecil kenapa Naruto tak ingin mandi bersama dan kenapa Ayahnya selalu memarahinya saat dirinya memaksa Naruto untuk mandi bersama. Jadi ini alasannya.**_

_**"Aku menceritakan ini karena Aku percaya akan Kalian. Jangan khianati kepercayaanku pada Kalian." Ujar Tsunade.**_

_**"Ha'i" jawab ketujuhnya. Merekapun keluar jarena Tsunade masih memiliki urusan dengan para kerabat dekat Mereka.**_

_**Flashback off**_

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba. Menunggu diluar ruang kesehatan. Mereka memiliki pikiran masing-masing, info yang Mereka dapat cukup mengejutkan, tak terlalu mengejutkan untuk Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Sai tahu dari Ayahnya, Sasuke tahu dari Kakaknya, dan Shikamaru, meski wajahnya terlihat amat sangat malas namun fikirannya tajam, dapat menyimpulkan sesuat uhanya sekali lihat.

"Ah ya. Seharusnya Aku memanggil Shizune-Sensei tadi. Aku pergi mencari Shizune-Sensei dulu." Ujar Sasuke. Memang tujuan awal saat keluar dari ruang kesehatan memang mencari Shizune, namun Dia berakhir di ruang Kepala sekolah serta diberi Misi besar.

"Namun Aku tak menyangka. Naruto adalah Miko itu, kukira rumor Hinata Sang Miko legenda itu benar." Gumam Kiba.

Shikamaru dan Sai hanya diam tak menanggapi. Fikiran Mereka tertuju pada Misi masing-masing. Terlebih Sai yang juga memiliki Misi pribadi dari Ayahnya.

1412

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki menggema disebuah lorong yang hanya diterangi obor yang menggantung didinding.

"My Lord. Kami sudah mengumpulkan pengikut setia Anda. Kami siap menerima perintah dari Anda. Tolong beri perintah." Suara laki-laki berjubah sama seperti 2 orang yang menyerang Naruto membungkuk hormat pada seseorang yang duduk santai di Kursi mewah didalam ruangan gelap.

"Buat kekacauan. Agar Mereka teralihkan, agar Aku dapat mengambil kembali setengah jiwaku yang disegel Miko terkutuk itu." Perintah orang yang duduk disinggasana itu.

"Lalu bagaimana gadis itu?"

"Miko itu, Biarkan saja, Kita pasti membutuhkannya untuk menyempurnakan rencana Kita." Pria itu menyeringai. Sang bawahan membungkuk pamit tanpa niat bertanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi Kau akan membiarkan gadis itu Kage-dono (Kage: bayangan) atau kusebut..."

"Mau apa Kau kesini Orochimaru?!" Desis orang yang dipanggil Kage.

Pria bernama Orochimaru perlahan mendekat kearah kursi tempat duduk Sang Kage.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan sesuatu pada Anda Kage-dono." Jawab Orochimaru,Dia membisikan sesuatu pada Kage.

Kreek

Drak

Duarr

Ledakan Energi kegelapan membuat lantai bangunan itu hancur. Mata pria misterius bernama Kage itu menatap tajam Orochimaru yang sudah menjauh sebelum terkena ledakan Energi itu.

"Oh. Begitu ya," Orochimaru menyeringai, menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pertemuan Kita akhiri sampai disini. Jaa matta ..."tubuh Orochimaru perlahan menghilang.

Kage mengeratkan tangannya menahan amarah. "Kubunuh Kau Orochimaru!"

(1412)

Asrama puteri Konoha Academy

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, perasaannya tak enak. Energi itu, Energi yang pernah Dia rasakan 9 tahun lalu.

_**Suasana tenang Kuil Uzumaki, kicau burung terdengar dibeberapa pohon. Angin berhembus perlahan. Suasana pegunungan yang amat terasa**_

_**"Naru sini sayang." Panggil seorang wanita berambut merah darah.**_

_**"Kaa-san," Naruto berlari menuju wanita yang dipanggilnya Kaa-san.**_

_**Namun suasana berubah. Kegelapan menyelimuti kuil itu. Teriakan terdengar dimana-mana, darah terciprat dibeberapa tempat bahkan terkena Yukata Naruto, Api berkobar liar melahap siapa saja yang mendekat.**_

_**Naruto berlari menjauhi tempat itu, berlari ditumpukan salju dingin tanpa alas kaki.**_

_**Bruk.**_

_**"Gomen Naru. Semua untuk kebaikanmu."**_

_**Crasss**_

_**'Kaa-san?' Batin Naruto syok, menatap orang yang menusuknya.**_

_**'Sa-sakit. Ke-kenapa Kau menusukku?'**_

_**Naruto menatap wanita berambut merah itu dengan pandangan terluka. Wanita itu tersenyum kearahnya.**_

"Tidaaakkk. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menutup telinga dan matanya. Tidak, Dia tak ingat apapun. Tidak.

"Naru. Hey. Naru." Panggil Ino mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto.

"Tidak. Tidak." Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Ketakutan menguasai dirinya.

"Ada apa? Aku mendengar teriakan Naruto." Tanya Sakura masuk kekamar Naruto dan Ino, disusul Hinata.

"Sakura lakukan sesuatu." Ujar Ino panik.

"Gomen Naru." Gumam Sakura kemudian memukul telungkuk Naruto.

"Akan lebih baik Dia pingsan. Jadi ada apa ini?" Tanya Sakura (lagi).

"Entahlah. Dia tiba-tiba berteriak. Dan kerakutan." Jawab Ino.

_**Alam bawah sadar.**_

_**"Shion-san. Kenapa Kau dulu menolongku? Kenapa Kau tak membiarkanku mati?Aku hanya anak yang tak diinginkan. Kenapa?"**_

_**Shion menatap Naruto sendu. Betapa rapuhnya gadis ini. Takdir memang kejam bukan?**_

_**"Apa yang Kau lihat tak selamanya kebenaran. Kau percaya Ibumu membunuhmu karena Kau tak diinginkan?" Tanya Shion. Naruto diam.**_

_**"Bukankah sudah kukatakan apapun yang menunggumu dimasa depan Kau jangan ragu."**_

_**"Kembalilah. Jernihkan kepalamu, Kau membuat teman-temanmu Khawatir." Usir Shion.**_

Ino menggengam tangan Naruto erat. Disana juga sudah berkumpul Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kiba. Yang diberi tahu lewat Shikigami milik Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata saat Naruto membuka matanya tersadar.

"Ha-ha'i. Arigatou," jawab Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mendekat, memberikan teh hangat, "Minumlah. Itu teh herbal, baik untuk mengatasi kegelisahan." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk, menerima cangkir berisi teh pemberian Sasuke.

"Arigatou." Naruto menyeruput tehnya perlahan. Hatinya sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Ini masih malam. Tidurlah kembali, Kami ada disini." Ujar Sakura membantu Naruto berbaring dan menyelimutinya.

1412

"Kenyataan yang pahit akan membawamu pada kehancuran." Orochimaru memandang kamar Naruto dari atap bangunan lain.

**Grrrrr**

"Yatsufusa. Kau menemukanku ya? Kau marah Tuanmu kuganggu? Sayangnya tadi itu bukan ulahku. Aku disini hanya kebetulan." Orochimaru menatap sosok Anjing suci itu.

"Kau tahu siapa Aku. Maka jangan sekali-kali Kau menyentuh Naruto." Yatsufusa merubah dirinya menjadi bentuk human.

"Mengancamku? Kau kira Aku..."

Syuut

Trak.

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yatsufusa melemparkan jarum sangat tipis kearah Orochimaru, "Ahh Kau melukai pipiku." Orochimaru memegang pipinya yang tergores, Jarum yang melesat kearahnya meleset dan mengenai pohon dibelakangnya.

"Lain Kali jarum itu akan menembus otakmu." Yatsufusa menghilang meninggalkan Orochimaru yang menyeringai senang.

"Ini akan semakin menarik." Ujar Orochimaru.

TBC

A/n : datang lagiiii... Gomen pendek Authornya lagi sibuk kerja. Inipun disempatin dalam waktu libur. Chapter ini well sedikit gaje. Hahaha. Semoga Kalian suka. Gomen ngga bisa bales reviews. Insya Allah ff ini diusahakan update 1 minggu sekali, dan Ini fanfic Normal, No Yuri and Yaoi. Dan mungkin Kalian sudah bisa nebak pairnya apa. Jaa matta Minna (:


End file.
